Life
by Eugenius
Summary: Everything is normal, the Dursleys' point of view. But not anymore, when Harry Potter a highly intelligent boy joins their little cozy family and mucks things up with his abnormal origin.


**Title**: _Life_

**Rating**: _T_

**Pairing**: _(I haven't decided yet)_

**Summaries**: _Everything is normal, the Dursleys' point of view. But not anymore, when Harry Potter the highly intelligent Boy-Who-Lived joins their little cozy family and starts mucking things up with his, well, abnormal origin._

-

-

-

Vernon Dursley was a highly successful businessman. Ever since he was a mere employee of Grunning Drills, he has forced himself to become a workaholic to achieve the highest office rank he could dream of. He only ceased a little bit when he met the wonderful Petunia Evans. Their marriage, which had place two years later, was also the celebration of his newly-achieved position as Chief of Personnel Department. The newlywed purchased a small house numbered 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, where began their happy life.

A year after their son, Dudley Dursley, made his appearance into the lovely family, the Dursleys confronted the most unexpected event, which occurred when Petunia woke up early in the morning and found a small cradle on the doorstep. A piece of strange kind of paper was placed between the blanket that surrounded the baby inside, its abnormal ink shone, forming the infant's name.

_Harry James Potter_.

-

_July 31__st__ 1991_

There was only darkness that engulfed the cupboard of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. However, amidst the pit black of the night, two emerald orbs shone. Young Harry Potter was lying on his back against the hard cot, staring at the ceiling, his glass askew from the slightly elvish face.

His wristwatch was slowly counting to 12:00 AM, which Harry knew he had made it to eleven years old. He knew that might sound stupid for a child to celebrate whenever he lived for another year, but he had every reason to do so. It wasn't that his homelife was so disturbing that he wanted to die, no, he was still an infant, after all, but Harry dared anyone to live just like him in the Dursleys household.

Harry James Potter was nothing like his relatives. Vernon Dursley was a very big man with an admirable moustache and a surprisingly little neck that could hardly be noticed. Petunia Dursley, on the contrary, was thin and screeching like a horse with craned neck due to neighborhood spying and gossiping. And their son, Dudley Dursley, was a carbon replica of this father.

_Yes_, Harry thought, _I'll give M&M to anyone who can guess my appearance compared to such family_.

Harry Potter was an eleven-year-old, thin, undernourished boy. He had messy raven hair that looked blown away and intense emerald eyes that seemed dull behind his round glasses. He also had pale skin, which he knew it could never be tanned since he was never allowed to get out of the cupboard for anything but toilet and chores. Compared to the Dursleys, one could hardly assume he was their nephew.

His different appearance was one of many reasons why the Dursleys disliked Harry so much. And so are his parents, too. Harry had been told that mother and father had been killed in a car crash, caused mainly by the father's drunkenness. The lightning-shaped scar on his forehead was the proof. Fortunately, Harry didn't believe the story. If he had the right to say, he would shout aloud that it was the Dursleys who would die in such an absurd accident. Having a mere thought about it made Harry's mood went up slightly.

But Harry knew that there was something more, something that was the true reason of the dislike the Dursleys seemed to reserve just for him. The series of strange things that tended to happen in Harry's presence were proven necessary. Once he accidentally turned the teacher's hair blue when she practically screeched at him for the homework not being properly done. Another time he found himself on the roof of the school when running from Dudley's gang. Many times he just broke glasses in anger and frustration. The Dursleys beat him every time, saying 'they had to vanquish the freakishness outta him'. Yet Harry always wondered, where his _freakishness_ came from.

The only thing young Harry James Potter didn't acknowledge was his abnormal maturity and intelligence that rarely existed inside an eleven year old boy.

-

-

-

**A/N**: This is just a prologue, so please don't expect me to put any plot here, and please don't flame me for it, too. I've had a nightmare.

Anyway, a poll for characters pairing is now open. I accept Slash.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter/Severus Snape.

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley.

Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley.

Lucius Malfoy/?

Remus Lupin/Sirius Black.

One review can vote one Harry Potter/(…) only. The rest is voted to your liking.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
